cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
GIR
- Human Disguise= - Dib and Gaz= }} |caption = GIR, along with Zim, in UNBSX |show = Invader Zim |first = "The Nightmare Begins", March 30th, 2001 |sex = Male |species = Robot |eyes = Blue (Red on some occasions) |hair = Bald |friends = Zim, Gaz, Nicktoons Heroes |occupation = Dog, SIR-Unit |residence = Earth}} GIR is the deuteragonist of Invader Zim. He is the insane, hyperactive robotic assistant/sidekick of Zim, and the closest thing he has to a friend, having been constructed from scrap parts and given to Zim by the Almighty Tallest instead of a regular SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval unit). GIR is voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons, and plays a main role in three episodes: Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain, Walk of Doom, and GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, and plays minor or secondary roles in almost all other episodes. He is voiced by Wasabi Mizuta in the Japanese version. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots GIR appears as a playable unlockable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He is one of the Master Models that has to be saved, and one of the few that is playable afterwards. He and Jenny are the only unlockable characters playable in both the console and handheld version of the game. GIR can be unlocked by playing as Rocko in Factory Zone 3, Entry Point 04. In the console version GIR attacks by summoning a giant machine out of his head and slam with it on the ground. In the handheld version he throws taco's instead. His special costume is his Doggy Disguise that he wears most of the time in his show. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom GIR appears as a NPC in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. When entering the Invader Zim level you see GIR walking around with a taco that has the battery inside of it. Zim demands him to put it down, but right on that moment orange goo hits him and takes over his system. GIR then walks away with the taco to Zim's house. He is the boss of the level and controls Zim's house. Tactic When entering the front yard of Zim's house you have to jump over the lasers from the Lawn Gnomes. When you reached the front door you have to rotate the switch, which causes to house to shoot up, and climb the ladder to enter the inside of the house. Inside you can see the possessed GIR in a machine. You first have to defeat the morphoids. When getting rid of them you must dodge the spikes that will emerge from the ground. You can see where they will emerge because the tiles on the floor begin to shake there. After dodging them you are able to attack GIR. However, after getting rid of some health, you are grabbed and thrown outside again. You then have to defeat, or just ignore, the morphoids that the Robo-parents of Zim shoot at you. You then repeat the same process as before when you reach Zim's door. When thrown outside again both the Lawn Gnomes and the Robo-parents will do what they previously did. When reaching Zim's door again repeat the same process and defeat GIR. After his defeat GIR returns back to normal. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X GIR appears along with Zim as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. They are DLC characters, instead of default characters. They are also the only ones representing their franchise. They were made DLC characters because of their popularity, which would mean that many people want to play as them. They also control the Voot Cruiser. Bio ZIM is an Irken, a race of aliens bred for galactic conquest. Extremely brash, irrational and terribly destructive, ZIM was deemed 'defective' by his superiors for staging an all out assault on his own home world that caused damage that would take centuries to rebuild. As a joke, the Tallests assigned ZIM to a far off galaxy, expecting him to get lost. Unbeknownst to them, they've assigned him to Earth, where ZIM constantly tries (and fails) to subdue the human race under his rule. He is accompanied by GIR, his robotic companion and aide in combat. Upon hearing of the crisis facing the Nicktoons Universe, he leaps into action with his Vooty modified for combat- not because he wants to save it, mind you, but because he sees himself as the only being worthy to rule! Special Powers *Is equipped with a PAK, which provides essential nutrients, spider-like legs for transportation and various tools of survival *Vooty modified with a variety of weapons to engage pitiful Earth germs in hand to hand combat *Is accompanied by his GIR unit, which allows the Vooty to perform several attacks which requires his aid as well as distract the opponent Quotes Intro *"Kneel before me, Earth GERM, or face extinction!" *"This world, and all others, shall fall before the might of ZIM!!" *"Chaos will reign supreme once I take over!" *"GIR! Quit slacking off and engage the enemy! This I command!" GIR: Yes, sir! *eyes temporarily flash red* *"GIR! The time has come to rain doom upon our doomed enemies!" GIR: *sings* Doomy doom doom.... *GIR: "HI PUPPY!! Can I play with it???" Zim: "No, GIR! Focus!" (Intro against Dudley Puppy) *"Pitiful Earth hero! I will SHOW you the superiority of the Irken race!" (Intro against Man-Arctica or Really Really Big Man) *"A combat droid. A perfect test of my far superior Vooty's skills!" (Intro against Jenny or Professor Calamitous) *"Once, we fought as allies! But today, I shall have your brain in a cookie jar!" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"You are yellow....and ANNOYING!" (Intro against Spongebob) *"Back off, QUEENIE. This planet belongs to ZIM!" (Intro against Vexus) *"Stop imitating ME, beaver shaped Earthling!" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) *"These magical mini-humans might prove useful to me! Surrender them, pink man, or face the wrath of ZIM!" (Intro against Timmy Turner) *"HEY! You will not copy me! There can only be one, and I AM PERFECTION!!!" (Intro if Player 2 also chooses Zim) *"Shut your noise tube, human!" (Intro if ZIM is second in conversation against a human opponent) Win Pose MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *"YEEEES!!! Victory for ZIIIIIIM!!!" *"Mission complete! You've been broken, Earthling SCUM!" *"If that's the best mankind has to offer, then this doomed world is already....DOOMED." (Win Pose against superhero opponents) *"Dumb as a moose. That's what you are. Dumb. As. A. Moose." (Win Pose against Sheen or Dudley) *"Now you know the price for imitating me. Mwahahahahaha!!" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver or Zim) *"Be GONE with your primitive technology, silly Earthling female! This day belongs to ZIM!" (Win Pose against Asami) *"I'll replace that brilliant mind of yours with a stuffed piggy, Simply because I CAN!" GIR: "Yay, piggies!" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *GIR: "Awww. But I wanted to explode!" ZIM: Wait, what- *GIR explodes* (Win Pose on a Perfect) Victory Screen *"It's not a surprise that you lost. My race was bred for galactic conquest, after all." *"YES, I can taste victory! And it tastes DELICIOUS." *"GIR! Status report! ......GIR, take that out of your mouth! No, that's not a toy, wait, what are you doing.....NOOOOOOO!" *"Gir, a fresh towel, please. Wait....why is there BACON IN THIS TOWEL?!!" *"A pity that big-headed Earth boy didn't follow me here. Then again, I did leave him stranded somewhere near Saturn! HA HA HA HA HA!!!" *"Hammy? Fool! I am not made of BACON!" *"If you were an Irken, you'd be the Grand Sovereign of all Tallests! But you're a stinking vile Earth insect, and that is just a shame." (Victory Screen against Really Really Big Man) *"There's no talking THIS alien to surrender, Earth sponge! And your vile water bubbles can do me nothing in my Vooty!" (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"Your hair looks like one of those disgusting Earth pineapples! WHY?! Why does your hair look like FRUIT!?" (Victory Screen against Kimi) *"I'm coming for Cluster Prime next!" (Victory Screen against Vega or Vexus) *"Be not concerned about your pet mini-humans. I'll try to dissect them as painlessly as possible." (Victory Screen against Timmy Turner) *"I'll be taking that suitcase, human! Though, given how stupid you Earth germs are, I wouldn't be surprised if I find nothing but putrid Earth sausages in there!" (Victory Screen against Mr. Smith) *"GIR, take notes! This human girl is turning away and consulting some...invisible force! It may be the source of unlimited power! I MUST FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!!" (Victory Screen against Dora) *"And THAT was for trying to leave me stranded in space before -I- had a chance to do so to you myself!" (Victory Screen against Technus, Beautiful Gorgeous or Plankton) Miscellaneous TBA Alternate Costume Name: Human ZIM (seen with Doggy GIR and Piggy-Armor VOOTY) First Appearance: "The Nightmare Begins", Friday, March 30, 2001. Bio: In order to integrate into this...DISGUSTING human planet, I have adopted a BRILLIANT human disguise to fit in and learn the customs of this wretched, germy planet! The humans must not know that I have infiltrated them, and my mastery of disguise is FOOLPROOF! (I even got a costume for GIR patterned after the Earthling mongrels, and my VOOTY module is a giant pig-thing....of DOOM!) Nicktoons MLB GIR appears as a main non-playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He is the announcer of the games along with Perch Perkins. But instead of giving comments, and normal responses he just shouts out random things. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy GIR appears, along with Zim, as the final boss in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. He was used by Zim in combat against the heroes. Nicktoons Nitro Zim appears as a playable character in Nicktoons Nitro. He drives along with GIR in the Voot Cruiser. Gallery Gir.png|GIR as he appears in his show Nicktoons invader zim alternate costume by neweraoutlaw-d61u4j8.png|Human ZIM (seen with Doggy GIR and Piggy-Armor VOOTY) File:Nicktoons_invader_zim_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6qndg5.png|Dib and Gaz Gir.jpg|Boss battle with GIR in Globs of Doom Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Robot Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:DLC Category:Unlockable Category:Invader Zim Category:Duo Character Category:Boss